


Princess

by GDogDfeld124



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, F/M, Female Reader, Iron Man 3 Compliant, Kinda, Other, Panic Attack, Reader-Insert, Spoilers, cat!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GDogDfeld124/pseuds/GDogDfeld124
Summary: You a normal person one day get turned into a cat. Tony finds you and brings you home.This just goes from your perspective as a cat through some of the movies.It is fun.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up confused. I couldn't remember anything.

(What was happening?) 

The thoughts escaped me though as I meowed the only thoughts I had now is I am alone, hungry, and cold. I meow in distress as it rained, all I could see was this dark alley

(I don't remember how I got here though?)

I meow loudly as I hear a two-leg pass by.

(Wait two-leg? That looks like a person...)

Thankfully the two-leg stops and comes towards me. I meow up at them desperately not really seeing them from the end of the dark and rainy alleyway.

"Hi little kitty, Why are you out here by yourself?" I hear the deep voiced two-leg say.

(I swear I've seen him before...)

The two-leg approaches me with its paw and I curiously look at it confused and went up to it to see what it was doing. It then took its paw and started stroking my fur?

(Why am I a cat?)

I purr in delight feeling warm and safe near this two-leg.

(What's happening?!)

"Hi little kitty. I'm Tony." Tony says and I purr as he picks me up holding me in his arms. I feel safe and warm as he starts walking again and I doze off happy to be safe again. 

(I could feel all my thoughts of being human being ripped away as more simple thoughts entered my mind.) 

I wake up confused

(I am in someone's arms?) 

I yawned then remember Tony picking me up. I look up at him confused on where we were going. Tony set me down on this cold surface that was higher than the floor. I look around curiously sniffing around the new area.

"Welcome home Princess." Tony says and I look around at the room in wonder. It was so big and bright. Tony gently picks me up and sets me on the floor. I start exploring the huge room and meow happily enjoying the big space. I hear footsteps that weren't from Tony and I run under the couch scared.

"Oh no." I hear Tony exclaim stepping closer to me.

"Hey Tony." Someone I don't recognize says and Tony freezes then relaxes a bit but I could smell fear on Tony.

"What are you doing here Steve?" Tony says sounding tense.

"We're waiting on you, we have a mission." Steve? said.

"Oh okay, be there in a minute." Tony said sounding rushed. Steve walked away the doors closing behind him and Tony finally relaxed the fear scent on him fading. Tony then crouched down looking at me from outside of the couch.

"Come here, Princess." Tony coaxed and I got out from my hiding place going to him happily.

"I got to go Princess, but I will be back later okay. Stay out of trouble." Tony said picking me up then setting me down in a different room. This room was significantly smaller but still big. Tony then closed the door leaving me alone and I ventured this new room curiously. 

~~~~~

I ventured every crevice of this room and I am now getting a little bored.

When will Tony come back?

I tried jumping up on the soft surface but it didn't work. I lied down under the little wooden structure and fell asleep.

~~~~~

I wake up to the sound of a door opening. I look over and see Tony stumble in. I run over to him the smell of blood in the air. I meow up at him worriedly as Tony stops then looks down at me confused.

"Oh hey Princess." Tony says then continued on his way to the soft surface. Tony sits down and I paw at the base of the surface wanting up.

"Fine, you can come up on the bed." Tony smiles then picks me up placing me on the 'bed?'. Tony takes off his upper fur and I examine his wounds worriedly. I start to lick one of Tony's wounds but Tony flinches away.

"Princess! What are you doing?" Tony asks as I lick his wound once more.

"Oh..." Tony says after a tense pause and a few more licks. Tony then lifts me up and hugs me close to his chest.

"It's okay, Princess I'm alright." Tony says as I nuzzle my face into his chest trying to comfort him. Tony then stands bringing back to the huge room and sets me down on the cold surface again.

"You stay there on the counter top, I will look for something for us to eat in the fridge." Tony says opening the 'fridge?' and rummaging through it.

"How about some guacamole... can cats eat guacamole?" Tony asked out loud.

"No, Sir if you fed Princess that she would likely get sick or if she had enough quiet possibly die." A voice from the ceiling spoke and I jumped freaking out looking around confused. I then heard Tony's laughter.

"It's okay Princess that was just my AI JARVIS." Tony said petting me. I calmed down purring in delight as Tony pet me, no longer afraid. 

Tony eventually found us both something to eat with the help from Jarvis. It took some getting used to but eventually I wasn't afraid of Jarvis anymore. After we ate Tony took me to another place I didn't know what it was but it was big and had a bunch of things lying about. Mostly metal things.

"This is my lab." Tony says holding me close and I look around the best I can from Tony's hold looking around in curiosity.

Tony grabs a wire then walks back to the room with the bed in it. Tony sets me down on the bed. Tony plugs in the wire to the wall then hooks it up to some weird light on his chest.

"Goodnight Princess." Tony says lying down and I curl up on his neck falling asleep. 

~~~~~

I felt Tony jump awake and I jumped away from him scared. Tony got up and completely ignored me as he unplugged the wire then put his top fur back on and left the room. I jumped off the bed in curiosity and went out the open door. I followed Tony's scent to see where he went.

I walked in cautiously looking around the lab in curiosity.

Something grabs me by the scruff and lifts me up. I struggle against the hold but my body goes slack paralyzed.

“T-Tony!” I yowl out.

“Dum-E! No put her down she is fragile!” Tony yells at 'Dummy?'. Dummy slowly puts me down and I cower away from it running behind Tony.

“It’s okay kit he won’t hurt you he is just trying to do his job." Tony said calmly and I calmed down a bit. I slowly approach Dummy again and it pets me with its claw and it feels weird. I squirm away at first but then it gets this one spot and I fall to the floor showing my stomach in delight. The thing starts clawing rubbing its claws against my stomach and I yowl hissing at it and clawing it away. It doesn’t back down though and grabs hold of my midsection and lifts me off the ground. It spins me and I almost hurl as it puts me down on the table. I hiss at it and it beeps at me.

“Hey! Get along!” Tony yells at us and I glared at it. It beeps at me opening its claw and I hiss again but quieter and it beeps back quieter too.

“You guys are going to be living together so get along.” Tony said glaring at us both. I reluctantly sigh and curl up on the table ignoring Dummy. Dummy beeps running its claw down my side and I hiss then he found that stupid spot again and I stretched out pushing my head against his claw. Dummy beeps at me and I lick one of its claws and it backs away frightened. Tony came over and pet me.

"I see you guys are making amends." Tony says petting Dummy as well. I purr rubbing my face against his hand and he chuckled as I lick his hand.

"Aww you are so adorable." Tony says picking me up. Tony brings me over to this other table that had glowing things on it. Tony sets me down on the table then starts talking about, I don't know what but he seemed pretty passionate about it while he started building something as well. 

~~~time skip~~~

I end up falling asleep after learning all sorts of new things from Tony, he explaining what he was doing as he did it. He never explained the weird light in his chest and frustratingly never told me what the glowing table was. Tony did stop every once in a while when Jarvis reminded him to get us food. I eventually learned to use a litter box he put in the corner. 

"Princess." Tony called out and I looked up at him confused waking up slowly. Tony picks me up and I yawn tiredly.

"Come on Princess, I thinks it's about time we go to bed." Tony said starting to walk somewhere. I lightly snoozed in his arms as he took me to his bedroom. He put me down gently on the bed and I got up watching him shed his fur or cloths? As he keeps calling them.

Tony lies down and I jump on his chest and paw at the weird metal light in the middle of his chest.

"Don't break that it might hurt you and it will definitely hurt me." Tony said scooping me up from behind and bringing me closer to his neck and above the weird light.

He pets me and I purr lying down comfortably and I fall asleep peacefully glad for the pets.

"Goodnight Princess." Tony says as I drift off.

~~~~~~

Me and Tony are in the lab again, we seem to be in a lab a lot of the time. I don't remember when we last left the lab. All I know is that whatever Tony is working on must be important. I watch as Tony starts putting these things in his arm? I go towards him worriedly as I can smell blood on him. Why was he hurting himself?! I meow up at him scared. 

"Oh its okay Princess.. ow!" Tony says clicking the thing again hurting himself again.

"This is just-" Tony starts going on about something I didn't understand but he keeps talking about the 'armor' or 'suit'. I huff frustrated as he hurt himself again in the middle of his tangent. Tony then leaned down and picked me up.

"You stay there and just watch everything will be fine." Tony says setting me down on a table further away from everything. I watch curiously and my ear twitches still a little angry that he hurt himself earlier. 

"Focus up ladies" Tony says facing his suits of armor. 

"Welcome to the birthing suite. I am pleased to announce the imminent arrival of your bouncing, badass, baby brother." Tony says loudly and I watch curiously as Butterfingers holds up a device. Tony says something to Butterfingers but I couldn't understand what. Tony then starts saying those weird things again whenever he worked, the only thing I recognized was "Mark 42." 

"Jarvis, drop my needle." Tony says and I look around curiously as music starts playing. Tony starts doing weird hand gestures then the thing he was working on flew to his hand! I yowl in surprise and worry as more pieces start flying to him and surrounding him eating his body. I meow in worry but Tony just laughs. 

One piece broke glass behind him and I get more worried wanting to approach him but I am too scared to jump off the table he put me on. One attacks his head and I yowl again but Tony deflects it calmly. 

"Probably a little fast slow it down, slow it down just a little-" Tony gets interrupted by a piece flying by his head and he ducked. I meow pitifully as Tony starts getting attacked again. Tony then fell forward and I get more confused as the monster stops him from falling and makes him stand back up. I get scared as he was being eaten more then a piece flew by and stopped the music. 

"Come on I ain't scared of you." Tony says confidently but I doubt he would ok as the piece approaches him. Tony flips over and the monster eats his face! I cower away scared. 

"I'm the best." I hear Tony say from inside the monster and I get more confused. 

I yowl as Tony gets attacked once more and falls to the floor, the monster spitting him out. Tony groans in pain and I meow worriedly.

"As always, sir, a great pleasure watching you work." Jarvis says and I hiss at the air knowing I can't see Jarvis but he can still hear me. 

"Guys, stop it please." I hear Tony say sounding in pain. I meow again and Tony slowly gets up groaning pain. 

Jarvis reminds Tony to sleep and Tony walks over to me. "Okay, okay I'm going." Tony says somewhat reluctantly but I could tell he was tired. "Come on, Princess." Tony says picking me up and starts walking out the door. 

"Let's see what's on the news." Tony says turning on the weird black box that lights up and changes pictures and makes weird sounds. Sometimes I can understand the words but right now I didn't know what was happening. 

"Some people call me a terrorist." I hear a voice from the black box say. I get confused as Tony seems to tense and get more frightened as the black box goes on. More noise comes from the black box and I hiss at it as Tony gets more tense and I can smell fear on him. Tony turns off the black box and I go to him trying to comfort him the best I can.

"Let's worry about this tomorrow." Tony says lying down on the bed and plugging himself in again. Tony gently pets me and I purr as we both fall asleep. 

~~~~~~

I wake up as the thing I'm laying on starts moving. I jump off Tony and yowl when I notice a big metal monster he goes in towering over me. The monster grabs me and I yowl terrified.

Tony jolts awake and I squirm in the monster's hold terrified. Tony looks at the monster in shock then grabs me from the monster, then he somehow makes it crumple and fall apart. I shiver in Tony's arms scared and Tony starts hugging me.

"I am so sorry!" Tony said bringing me face to face then kissing my nose.

"That must have been so scary, I'm sorry for scaring you like that Princess." Tony says petting me and hugging me, all while trying to calm down from his nightmare.

"Did it hurt you?" Tony asks suddenly checking me for injuries. I try to calm down still shaking slightly as Tony pets me experimentally. 

"It's okay Princess, it's okay, everything is fine now." Tony said holding me up to eye level then hugging me again seemingly satisfied that I wasn't injured. 

"There we go, there we go." He said petting me and I finally relax. He gets this real good one spot and I start purring and rubbing my face against his hand. Tony breath shallows as he pets me and I purr comforting him the best I can. Tony breaths starts to even out and I purr happily.

"It's okay, Princess. We are okay. I'm okay. We're safe." Tony said hugging me close and petting me gently.

"We're safe." Tony said again calming down. "It's alright." Tony reassured himself and leaned against the backboard sighing. Tony unplugged himself and gets up bringing me to his lab again and I don't mind as he starts working on something again. 

~~~~~~

The monster ate Tony again and I hissed at it trying to claw its leg.

"Woah woah it's okay!" Tony said from inside the monster it puking out his head. I hiss again backing away as it brings Tony into a crouch.

"Hey it's okay Princess, calm down." Tony said as the monster spits him out.

"See, it's just me." Tony said and I slowly approach him. He holds out his hand and I sniff it skeptically.

"See, it's alright." Tony said lightly as he brought the monster's hand a little closer. Tony took off the hand of the monster then purposely let it eat his own. I hissed scared and backed up from it.

"It's okay see." Tony said opening the monster part of the hand and I approached curiously as the monster didn't hurt his hand. Tony slowly made the... I sniff the monster and it smells like metal? back into place. I carefully watch him and he chuckles watching me hit it with my paw a few times. Tony makes the metal approach me and I back up a little scared but then it pets me?!

Tony laughs and I look up at him confused as the metal continues to pet me. Tony then continues to explain each and every part while slowly putting it on himself.

"See it's just armor." Tony says putting on a piece of the... helmet? I purr and rub my face against his now metal leg and he chuckled leaning down and petting me with the metal hands again. Tony picks me up and I squirm not used to the cold metal against my skin.

"Woah woah woah, it's okay, it's just me remember." Tony said kissing me on the forehead. I purr as he holds me closer then slowly sets me down again. 

~~~~~~

I soon got used to staying with Tony in the lab and being around the suits of armor. 

Tony and me were in the lab again and Tony starts making something much smaller than his usual suits and it confuses me. Tony places the metal on me and I get more confused. 

"I have always wanted to try this, but I don't want you to be uncomfortable in it." Tony says placing the metal armor on my paw. I flinch away flicking my ear in annoyance. What was he doing?

"I am going to make cat armor just for you." Tony says giddy with excitement. I tilt my head a little confused. "You probably won't like this Princess but I want to protect you just like I protect myself and Pepper." Tony says petting me reassuringly. Tony then starts fitting the metal parts to me again. I resist a little but I mostly stay still Dum-E petting me while Tony works. Tony eventually stops working so I assume he is done. Dum-E stops petting me and Tony looks at me happily.

"I can't wait for you to try this on." Tony says excitedly then puts his hand on my head ruffling my fur a bit. "Now, how am I going to do this? I got to ease you into this... being trapped in a tin can isn't fun when you don't know what's happening." Tony says focusing on me. 

"Let's start easy, I am going to put this on you and it's going to move okay just like my armor does to me." Tony says and I tense up scared backing away slightly.

"shh it's okay, it won't hurt you." Tony says trying to calm me down. I shiver a little scared but I trust Tony so I calm down, still a little hesitant. Tony puts the thing on my paw and I freak out but Tony is holding me down in place so I can't move. I try getting the metal off of me but Tony pets me trying to comfort me the best he can.

"It's okay, You're okay." Tony says calmly petting me gently. I try getting it off me again but give up after seeing that it trapped my whole leg. I move my trapped leg hesitantly and I am surprised that the metal moves with me allowing me to move freely.

"See it's okay. You're okay." Tony says petting me happily. I watch as Tony brings another piece to me slowly. I hesitantly put my paw in the thing and it eats my other leg. I move around experimentally confused that I could still move like normal.

"That's my girl. Ready for the rest?" Tony asks holding out more pieces of metal. I paw at them with my now metal paw and Tony smiles putting the things on my back legs too. It is a little weird but weirdly comforting for some reason.

"Okay Princess this part is a little different don't freak out." Tony says placing the thing on my chest. I watch it curiously as it starts to surround me along with other parts Tony puts on me. I lash my tail weirded out that the metal surrounded it. I move around a little hesitantly and purr glad the armor still allows me to move freely.

"This is the last part it's going to go on your head." Tony says and I back away scared.

"Shh it's alright I won't hurt you." Tony says petting me. I shiver under his hold but relax as he pets me, making me purr. Tony slowly lowers the helmet on to my head and I hiss at it confused.

"Calm down Princess everything will be fine." Tony says and I see a weird light in the helmet thing. I put my head in it curiously and I yowl scared backing away when the thing lights up showing me the outside world. I feel Tony holding me and I flinch scared.

"It's alright." Tony says again holding me close to his chest. I look around confused. Why can I still hear him? Woah... I can hear everything? Just like I didn't have the armor on at all... I tilt my head at Tony as he smiles happily looking like he just achieved something great. Tony then starts talking to Jarvis and I can't understand what he is saying again. 

Tony eventually takes the armor off me after a while of me getting used to it and experimenting with it. 

~~~~~~

Tony makes me wear the 'Iron cat.' armor as he deemed it, again and I get used to going in the armor and using it to my advantage it making me a bit stronger than I usually am. This helps me jump on stuff better and I enjoyed it for the most part. 

We were in the lab again and Tony made this weird helmet thing that had a glowing screen. Tony never explained what the glowing screens were but I think he tried his best. I stayed by Tony's side as he worked on 'Mark 42' as he keeps calling it. Watching Tony work was cool and really one of my favorite activities, but I would get bored sometimes the only sound was of Tony's music playing and him working. I would often nap wherever was comfortable which sometimes was in the pieces of Tony's armor they were comfy. 

Tony keeps calling this time of year Christmas but I am very unsure of what it means. Tony did give me something though. I paw at the mouse catching it again and Tony laughs smiling happily at me. Tony also gave me a soft thing to sleep on. 

"I knew you would love your Christmas present." Tony says watching me play with the mouse. 

Tony eats his food and makes another meal I don't know who it is for but Tony always talks about Pepper for some reason. I think Pepper is a person's name but I'm not sure. Tony does seem fond of Pepper though. 

Tony then starts working out with the weird glowing helmet thing on again and then after a while he starts talking. I don't understand why he is talking, but he seems to be having a conversation? 

I then hear the footsteps of someone coming downstairs and I hiss at them not used to seeing anyone other than Tony. 

"Calm down Princess." I hear Tony say and I reluctantly calm down walking over to Tony and staying by his side. 

"Tony, What is that?" the new person says and Tony tilts his head confused. 

"Oh, This?" Tony says picking me up. 

"This is Princess, Princess meet Pepper. Pepper meet Princess." Tony says holding me close and petting me. I purr happily and Pepper makes an offend noise. 

"Tony! you got a cat! Tony you have to tell me these things!" Pepper yelled and I snuggle closer to Tony scared of her. 

"Pepper listen to me, she is part of the family now. I have had her for a while now and she is good company keeps me in check." Tony says continuing to pet me and I continue to purr. 

"I thought that what Jarvis was for. Come on Tony you can't just get a cat without telling me!" Pepper says angrily. 

"I am not getting rid of her." Tony counters holding on to me protectively. "Besides, my children are way too attached to her to get rid of her now. They would be heartbroken." Tony says handing me off to Mark 42. I purr as Mark 42 holds and pets me just as gently as Tony did. 

Pepper and Tony start to bicker about something else while Mark 42 brings me to Dum-E. I purr as I hang out with Dum-E glad to play with him again. 

"I take care of Princess," I hear my name and my ears perk up listening on their conversation. 

"Threat is imminent and I have to protect the one thing that I can't live without. That's you. And my suits, they're uh..." Tony says.

"Machines." Pepper interrupts sadly 

"They're part of me." Tony says sounding sad and I go over to him ready to jump in and save him if necessary. "I also have Princess." Tony says and I purr happily. 

"A distraction." Pepper says 

"Maybe." Tony says sadly and I stop listening just continuing to follow Tony like I usually do. 

"Leave that thing down here." Pepper says and I can feel waves of sadness coming off of Tony as Pepper leaves. 

"I am sorry Princess." Tony says petting me then exiting the room purposely leaving me behind. I paw at the door in sadness as Dum-E comes over and pets me gently. "It's okay Princess I am sure he will be back soon." Jarvis says reassuring me and I curl up in the tiny soft cushion he got me and fall asleep without Tony, sad. 

~~~~~~

Jarvis wasn't wrong though as Tony comes back down and starts working again. Tony doesn't explain like he usually does though, he just works silently. I try to comfort him the best I can but he just pushes me away. I keep trying though, I paw at his leg and he pushes me away with his leg, I meow at him but he snaps at me, I even try jumping on the table he was working on. I meow again as he ignores me once again. 

"Princess can you please just leave me alone!" Tony snaps at me standing up and glaring at me. I huff and rub myself against his leg. "I said stop it!" Tony said kicking me away. I yowl as I hit a table and fall to the ground.

Tony is working again, I think? He is silent again and I slowly get up wincing as my head and side hurts. I stay away from Tony the rest of tonight and I am kind of relieved when he gets a call and leaves me alone in the lab with Dum-E, Butterfingers, and Jarvis. 

Jarvis tries to explain to me that Tony didn't mean to hurt me but I can't stop myself from flinching as Tony comes back and starts working again. I watch from a distance as he works and I am kind of relieved to hear him talking again explaining what he was doing. "Princess." Tony called out and I hesitantly approached him. "Princess?" Tony says looking towards me. Tony gets up and starts walking towards me. I back up scared and hiss at him quietly. "Princess? What's wrong?" Tony asks confused. 

"Sir, last night you kicked her, injuring her. I believe she is scared of you." Jarvis said and Tony looked shocked then guilty. 

"I am so sorry Princess..." Tony said looking down in shame. I hesitantly approach him and he holds out his hand hopefully. I pet myself on his hand and he pets me making me feel safe once more. He then picks me up putting me on the table again and then starts working again. 

Huge glowing pictures fill the room, Tony calls them holograms. I follow Tony around as normal watching what he was doing. It really is interesting and I follow Tony jumping up on new platforms with the help of the IronCat suit and Tony smiles at me for a moment then continues working. 

He brings me up to the big room and then someone comes in I don't understand what they are talking about but Pepper and Tony start arguing again about something. 

Then the whole place blows up and I yowl flying against the wall. I meow terrified as the place starts falling apart. I try to get out but I can't tell which way is out anymore. I find the Iron cat armor flying to me and I run to it letting it envelop me. I try to find Tony worried about him and find him running from something loud and dangerous. I run after Tony scared wanting to be by his side. 

"Princess, this isn't really the best time!" Tony yells blasting the piano out the window. Tony then picks me up while fighting and I meow terrified staying close to him. 

We both fall in the water and I meow scared then somehow Tony scoops me up and starts flying away with me on his back. I am not used to flying on Tony's back or being with Tony while he flies the suit so this was super scary. I don't know where we are going though. I doze off inside the suit after a while slowly becoming bored.

I wake up the sound of a warning waking me up. I hear Tony wake up too and then we are falling. I yowl scared as we crash into the forest. I land a little ways from Tony and meow in distress. Tony starts yelling to Jarvis but I can't focus anymore then I notice I can't see the outside world like normal so I close my eyes lying down limp the armor suddenly very heavy. 

I hear muffled yelling from Tony and I almost freak out as I'm picked up and set down somewhere else then I feel Tony dragging the thing I'm on. I still can't move or see, so I do the only thing I can think of, sleep. 

Tony picks me up again and sets me down again but I can tell this place is warmer than the place we were before. I hear muffled conversation but I can't make out any words. I fall asleep again tired. 

Tony hooks up something to my suit because a bright light wakes me up. I feel the suit open and I breath in glad not to be dead. "Oh Princess..." Tony said and I get up shakily looking up at him. He gasps slightly then picks me up petting me and hugging me. 

Tony starts working again in this new place and I am happy to just stay by his side and recover. "I will be right back Princess, stay here." Tony says and I nod resting once more leaning against Mark 42's leg as I fall asleep. 

Tony didn't come back for a long while, but this Harley kid kept me company. Harley wasn't that bad maybe a bit touchy, but he was nice for the most part. 

I freaked out a little as Mark 42 started moving flying away from me and I hid under a table scared. The armor flew away and I was stuck waiting again. Waiting for Tony to get back. 

Tony eventually did come back and even did some work in the garage. He then took me and the IronCat suit with him. We went to this big Tower and he called it home so I stayed by his side glad to be by his side again safe, home.


	2. Age of Ultron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N = Your Name   
> Y/FN = Your First Name  
> Y/LN = Your Last Name

One day Tony said something strange. Strange was normal for me but this involved other people staying at the tower with us? I don't know what that meant but I don't think I like the idea of more people around Tony. It was difficult enough just to get used to Pepper being around. He said we would still work in the lab together but another person would be joining us called Bruce. I huffed at the idea of another person around but Tony promised me things would be alright. 

~~~Meeting Bruce~~~

Tony came in the lab with another person. My fur bristled and I hissed at the new person there. "Woah hey calm down Princess, It's just Bruce Banner, remember I told you about him." Tony said picking me up and petting me. I stared at Bruce Banner as he approaches me and Tony, somewhat hesitantly.

"Bruce this is my cat Princess." Tony says setting me on the table beside him.

"Wow I didn't know you even had a cat. When did you get her?" Bruce said holding his hand out towards me. I sniff his hand experimentally and I purr as he starts petting me gently.

"I have had her for a while." Tony says then starts going off on one of his rants and I listen as he starts telling our story. I actually learn a lot of new things as he tells his story. How he took down the Mandarin and how he saved a lot of people. Tony pet me as he told his story and I smiled happily purring when he talked about me in the story. I look to Bruce every now and then and I notice he fell asleep. I look up at Tony but he just keeps talking and I listen happily.

Tony finishes his story and then I watch as Tony wakes up Bruce and complains about him. "Well at least Princess listens to me, my cat one upped you." Tony said playfully to Bruce and Bruce just sighs looking a little offended but then more exhausted as Tony starts talking again.

Tony sighed as he saw Bruce fall asleep again. "Nah it's okay Princess, let's let him sleep. We have work to do!" Tony said excitedly getting up and I follow him happily. 

Me and Tony worked for a long while Bruce slept the night away. Well I just watched Tony work but I stayed up as he explained what he was doing while he was doing it.

For a while I noticed that Tony would ask for some object and then Dum-E or Butterfingers would get it for him and bring it to him. I studied each object learning its name hoping I could help out like Dum-E or Butterfingers did. "Dum-E can you hand me that wrench." Tony says pointing at the object and I rush over grabbing it before Dum-E and bring it to Tony happily. I drop it at his feet and he looks down at me confused.

"Princess?" Tony chuckles picking up the wrench and then picking me up setting me down on the table. "Wow." Tony said sounding impressed as I puff out my chest looking up at him with happiness and confidence. "Okay Princess, I guess I will have to teach you how to help me." Tony said smiling at me as I purr happily. 

Helping Tony work was exciting and I felt so happy being able to actually help instead of just watch. When Bruce woke up he looked at me confused as Tony told me to fetch another item and I brought it to him happily. 

"You trained your cat to fetch you things?" Bruce asked walking over to us.

"Yeah I didn't even ask her to do it the first time. She must of been tired of just watching and I am still training her." Tony said petting me and praising me again. 

"This couldn't get any weirder." Bruce says chuckling at the sight of Tony petting a pure white cat. 

Bruce then started working on things as well and he tried asking me for something but I didn't leave Tony's side not trusting him. 

"Ha! She only listens to me!" Tony said victoriously as Bruce complained getting the item himself. 

We worked for a long while and I didn't mind but I did take a nap quiet tired after helping Tony for so long. 

~~~Meeting The Avengers~~~

"Hello everyone there is someone I would like you to meet." Tony said and everyone looked around confused then Tony opened a door and a small white cat came out. "Everyone this is Princess, my cat." Tony introduces me and I look up at all of them a little scared. People start cooing at me, the only person I recognize is Bruce from earlier. Tony picks me up and I purr feeling safe in his arms.

"Everyone can meet her, just one at a time though." Tony says protectively holding me close to his chest. I purr glad his chest didn't have the arc reactor on it anymore. Tony still wakes up from nightmares grabbing at his chest saying the missing weight freaked him out, so I started sleeping right where it was to protect him and it worked most times.

"Clint." Tony whispers to me as one of the people approaches us. I look up at Clint as Tony said his name was and he slowly raises his hand to my face. I sniff him looking for any threat in his stance but I don't find any. Tony doesn't seem to be afraid so I let my guard down letting him pet me.

"Aww she is so cute!" Clint says petting me gently. "Can I hold her?" Clint asks and Tony looks down at me. I shake my head no leaning further against Tony further and Tony sighs petting me gently.

"No I don't think she wants to be held by anyone else." Tony says softly looking at Clint apologetically.

"It's alright. I will find a way to get her to like me later." Clint said walking away. "Sam." Tony whispers to me as another person approaches. 

Things continue on like that for everyone in the room that is until one person approaches and I smell fear on Tony. Tony didn't whisper me a name like all the others.

"Hey Tony, Hi Princess." I vaguely recognize his voice. but I can't remember where. 

"Hey, Steve." I hiss at Steve as I smell concealed fear on Tony. Now I remember where I recognized that voice.

"Woah." Steve says backing up as I hiss louder.

"Calm down Princess, he isn't a threat." Tony said quietly to me as the other people began to stare. I stop hissing and just lie in Tony's arms my tail lashing in anger as I glare at Steve. "Sorry, Steve I don't know why she doesn't like you." Tony apologized holding me close.

"It's alright" Steve said glaring back at me but then quickly turned friendly.

"Why? Did you do that?!" Tony whisper yelled at me once Steve walked away. I just meow up at him purring against his chest. "Oh Princess." Tony says fondly petting me rolling his eyes. "I know you want to protect me but I had that handled." Tony whispered to me and I licked his hand and purred.

"What was that about?" Bruce asked approaching us.

"Nothing, Princess just doesn't seem to like Steve that much." Tony said ruffling the top of my head and smirking down at me playfully. I purr against his chest and paw at his hand in return. Tony puts me down and I stay by his side for a while just watching the other people around. After a bit I go explore around sniffing the people around me and trying to figure out how they act and why they were here. I approach Clint hesitantly as he holds out his hand to me.

"It's okay I won't hurt you." Clint says and I calm down a bit petting myself against his hand. Clint pets me happily and I let him rubbing myself against the couch. Clint seems harmless and he smells nice too. I jump up on Clint's lap and I curl up lying down comfortable in his hold. Sam comes over and pets me a few times and I let him just relaxing taking a small nap still very aware of the people around me. 

I smell Steve come over and I open my eyes glaring at him and I hiss, sinking my claws into the material beneath me as my tail lashes in fury.

"Steve please back away!" Clint pleads and Steve backs down and I relax retracting my claws and relaxing again. "Why does she hate you so much?" Clint asks Steve from across the room.

"I don't know why but I'm starting to think she'll never like me." Steve said looking at the white cat in sadness. "I heard Tony say I wasn't a threat to Princess and she seemed to calm down... You think she sees me as a threat?" Steve asked puzzled.

"Yeah I am not sure why though." Clint said stroking Princess's fur as she slept. 

~~~~~~

Soon I get used to seeing the other people at the tower and they get used to seeing me. I am not so good friends with Steve still but things are getting better. Tony seems more comfortable around Steve so I relax a bit, but staying by Tony's side whenever Steve is around. 

Tony left me in the lab with the bots and Jarvis as he went in the armor and went out to go on a mission again. I hated when he went on missions. Tony never let me come with him on missions. Even though I did have my own armor he said I didn't know how to fight so I had to stay behind. Tony was gone for a long time. I curl up in my 'bed' in the lab as Tony calls it and I fall asleep waiting for him to come back. 

Tony comes back but I can tell he is a little freaked out but he doesn't show it just acting like normal. Tony works on this weird glowing stick, he calls it the scepter. I just watch him and Bruce talk then work. Tony explains bits and pieces but I don't understand most of it like usual then he leaves me in the lab again. I don't mind as much though. 

Me, Tony, and Bruce worked on the scepter for a few days it was all failed attempts though I could tell as time passed they got more and more frustrated. 

It was a long while before we finally exited the lab. Tony left me in his room saying there were lots of people downstairs but he would come back for me. 

~~~~~~

He did come back and took me downstairs, there were a few people I didn't recognize but I knew most of them. I stayed by Tony's side as Tony started talking to the Avengers, as I heard they call themselves a few times. The atmosphere is calm and cheerful.

I pad over to Clint happily. He was my favorite out of the Avengers. I sat in his lap and he pet me happily as I purred in his lap. I took a quick cat nap. Clint then picks me up and set me down on the couch behind him. I look at him confused as the other people start cheering for Clint as he goes over to this metal rock with a handle on it.

Clint puts his hand on the handle and I assume he is trying to lift it up but it doesn't move. Clint then challenges Tony to try and I meow happily watching as they start taking turns to put there hands on the handle then struggle. I flick my tail amused as Steve fails to lift it like everyone else. They bicker some more and I just watch happily walking around trying to find Clint again. 

"What about your cat?" Steve asked clicking his tongue and holding out his hand. I hiss at him and go to Tony instead.

"I mean why not we could try?" Tony said picking me up and setting me down on the table. I look up at Tony confused. "Fetch me that hammer." Tony said pointing at the big rock with a handle on it. I look at it questionably but approach it nonetheless.

I bite the leather strap and try pulling it across the table. It takes a few tries but the hammer falls to its side and I let go of the leather grabbing the handle then bringing it to Tony happily. I drop the hammer right in front of Tony and look up at him waiting for him to pet me or pick the hammer up.

"That shouldn't be possible." Thor says looking at me perplexed. Tony though seemed to looking at me with shock and proudness.

"Princess is worthy!" Tony said grabbing me and holding me up happily. He starts petting me and I purr happily. I don't understand what being worthy meant but it must have been good.

"She is a cat though! She doesn't count!" Clint objected.

"How is that even possible." Natasha chimed in.

"Are all animals just worthy of the Hammer of Thor?" Rhodey asked Thor.

"No. No animal should have been able to lift my hammer." Thor said studying me. "Are you sure your cat isn't secretly human?" Thor asked Tony and Tony looked at him baffled.

"Yeah I am sure." Tony said holding me close, protectively. 

~~~~~~

Then Ultron attacked. I got in the cat armor and fought against the suits along with Tony and the others.

"What the heck! Is your cat in a suit?!" Rhodey exclaimed in shock. 

"Why does your cat have armor?!" Bruce yelled at Tony confused. 

"How is she fighting so well?!" Tony exclaimed smiling.

Steve looked at him the look saying 'You didn't answer any of our questions!' 

'I'll explain later!" Tony yells getting attacked again. 

~~~After the fight~~~

"Your cat though, too intelligent to be normal. Isn't that right Y/FN Y/LN." The armor said looking at me and I back up a flicker of a memory coming to my mind.

Thor throws his hammer at it destroying it and I shake my head the memory quickly fading. The people around looked confused and to me confused. 

"Explain!" Steve yelled at Tony and I hissed at him standing in front of Tony, the memory gone. Steve glares at me but backs up when Tony glares at him standing over me.

"Don't you dare hurt her." Tony said angrily.

"Tony calm down. No one is going to hurt anyone or any cat." Natasha said calmly getting in between them. Tony stood down relaxing and I huffed calming down also just sitting beside Tony. The room went silent and I could tell the air was very tense. "Tony, Steve is not going to hurt you or your cat." Natasha said glaring at Steve for a moment.

"Right." Steve said and Tony relaxed stepping away from me but I just followed him.

"Okay I will explain. I made Princess armor because I wanted to protect her. She can call it on her own like I can and she is intelligent. She is a smart cat. Ultron-" I didn't understand the rest of it but The air was still very tense. We all went to the lab and they started arguing. I mostly stayed to the side but I yowled hissing when Thor attacked Tony. Luckily Thor put Tony down after some words of persuasion from Steve.

They started arguing again and I stayed by Tony's side supporting him silently and sometimes not so silently. They seemed to forget or at least brush off the name Ultron gave me as nothing more than a glitch in it's system or my old name when I wasn't Tony's. 

Once things settled I got out of my armor and everything was fine for the most part.

"How did you get your cat to be so dame protective of you!" Steve complained when I hissed at him for the umpteenth time for insulting Tony.

"I truly don't know Rogers." Tony said petting me happily. I purr glad for the pets and Tony chuckles. 

~~~~~~

I follow Tony as usual just staying by his side as he works. I sigh as Tony is silent as he works. I hate it when he is silent. He always lashes out when he is silent. Weather it to be verbal or physical I always avoid him when he is silently working. I think Tony knows I avoid him. He always apologizes after one of his moods though but I could tell this one was a little different.

The people stayed around longer and I didn't know what to do. Everyone seemed tense so I stayed away for the most part only jumping on the table they had lots of papers on to see if I could help. Rhodey yelled at me though so I jumped off opting to just hide under a big metal disk I found. 

Steve approached lifting up the disk and I hissed at him. "Really Stark! Why does your cat hate me so much!?" Tony just shrugs calling me over and I run to him and he picks me up holding me in his arms. 

~~~~~~

Tony sets me down and tells me he has to go out on another mission. I huff sadly as he leaves with the other Avengers.

"Why doesn't she come with us?" Clint suggests and my ears perk up padding over to him happily.

"Yeah we will be gone for a while and I don't think there will be anyone able to take care of her." Rhodey said looking to Tony.

"Fine, but she stays on the jet when we are fighting." Tony said reluctantly and I meow happily purring as Clint pets me. 

I wait in the jet as Tony and the other's go out saying they are going to go fight. I wait for a long while...

Then Bruce opens the door and I look up confused. This weird girl comes up and does something to him because suddenly he turns green and goes running off turning into a big green rage monster. The girl and boy look towards me and I cower away from them scared.

"Can we keep it?" The boy says with an accent I don't recognize.

"No, Ultron will probably kill it. Come on, lets get out of here." The girl says and they leave. 

When everyone comes back to the jet I pace around worried checking on each person as they seem either shaken up or injured. Clint seems fine for the most part and I'm glad that I am able to make at least some of them smile as I go around letting them pet me and I purr in their arms. When Steve came though I just avoided him not in the mood to deal with him.

After a while I can smell sadness radiating off of Steve and I sigh going to him hesitantly. He looks at me and I take a breath approaching him calmly looking at him strait in the eyes.

"Y/N" Steve says hesitantly and I get that memory again. I look up at him puzzled on why he would call me that and I jump on his lap. He flinches away at first staying perfectly still and I rub my face on his chest purring and he pets me hesitantly. I can feel a wave of happiness come off of Steve and I purr louder. Mission successful.

I relax as Steve pets me gently and I can feel the other people in the room looking at me. I look to them and I smell shock on them and surprise. I purr louder satisfied as I smell happiness from Tony as he looks at me in Steve's arms. 

Eventually I fall asleep in Steve's lap purring quietly as I sleep. 

~~~~~~

I wake as I feel the jet land and I jump from Steve's lap and then I follow Tony as we exit the jet going into his huge grassy plain. I pounce around the grass happily and I hear Tony chuckle then call me over. I follow him happily liking this new place. We go up to this big house and I follow everyone inside. Tony picks me up as we meet a new person. Then little people come in and I hide in Tony's arms. They smell like children? I don't know why I know that but I do.

Tony takes me outside and I wonder around in the field as he starts chopping wood with Steve. I stay close watching Tony and Steve talk from afar not wanting to lose sight of Tony. Steve rips a piece of wood in half with his hands and I run to Tony scared as Tony backs away slightly. I get in front of Tony and hiss at Steve and Steve backs away but I can tell he is upset. The new person comes out and says something to Tony and then Tony is leaving so I follow him. 

We go into this shed and he starts talking to the machine with wheels and I smile seeing that we were about to work again. Then I smell another person in the room and I hiss at the new person. "Fury." Tony greets and I glare at him and he backs up afraid of me for some reason. No one I met reacted this badly when I hissed at them. I could smell waves of fear coming off of him as he talks. Tony approaches so I do too and Fury backs up just a little bit and Tony chuckles.

"Are you afraid of my cat?" Tony asks looking to me then to him.

"No, I am just allergic." Fury lies and I sit down next to Tony calmly and Fury seems to calm down. I lose focus of the conversation that is until I hear Tony ask a question.

"Does the name Y/FN Y/LN mean anything to you?" Tony asked and my ears perked up looking up at him.

"Actually, yes. A missing persons case a few year back someone said they saw black smoke and the girl was never seen again. Why? You heard something?" Fury said intrigued.

"No, it was just, Ultron said something that I didn't quiet understand." Tony said looking to me. I meow as memories of some other life fill my brain and I remember. I remember seeing someone I remember the black smoke I remember being human. I yowl backing away the memories getting too much and I run from the shed running into the field away from everyone to get my thoughts together.

"Princess!" Tony calls out to me and I shake my head. No that wasn't my name. "Y/N!" I hear Tony yell out hesitantly. I look up that was my name. 

(What? Tony Stark?) 

I hiss shaking as Tony calls out my name again. Why does he keep doing that?

(I got to get back home!) 

Tony is my home. 

(No, that doesn't seem right?) 

Tony is getting closer. 

(Wait what!?)

Tony stands over me watching as I hiss shaking my head the voice in my head getting too loud. 

"Y/N" Tony says softly and I hiss at him confused. 

(Why am I here?!) 

"Princess?" Tony says and I calm down feeling normal. 

"It's okay Princess, Everything is okay." Tony says calmly holding out his hand. 

(What is he doing?) 

I go up to him and purr as he pets me gently. 

(This isn't right...) 

I pass out the voice in my head and the memories fading away again. 

~~~~~~

I wake up to a worried Tony continuously petting me.

"Princess?" Tony says as I open my eyes coughing slightly and standing up weakly. "Oh thank goodness you are awake." Tony says picking me up and hugging me.

"I will keep you safe kid." Tony said and that confused me why was he calling me a kid?

"Did you remember everything from the start?" Tony says and I tilt my head confused. Remember what?

"Oh no, you didn't remember anything." Tony said petting me. I huff confused. Why was Tony saying these things?! Remember what?! Tony seemed to notice my growing agitation because he hushed me petting me softly.

"It's okay, It's okay. Everything is okay now. You are safe." Tony said and I begin to purr feeling safe in Tony's arms. Tony shook me worriedly as I began to fall unconscious again. I don't remember what happened next all I know is that Tony really didn't want me to fall asleep. 

~~~~~~~

I wake up again 

(Where am I?) 

I feel someone's arms around me and I freak out scrambling away from them. I start to panic as memories flood my brain. The memories blurring together two years of being a cat and 16 years of being human overwhelming me.

I don't know how long I stayed there panicking my memories flowing through my brain. When I finally came back to the present though the man, Tony, I remind myself, is holding me in his arms petting me.

Oh, right, I was still a cat. I look up at Tony and he sighs in relief.

"Y-Y/N" He stutters my real name and I look at him confused.

"Or Princess." Tony says hesitantly petting me and I purr. I think I like Tony calling me Princess. I am just a cat right now and Tony calling me by my real name still kind of freaks me out.

"Are you alright now?" Tony asks me and I nod finding comfort in the way he pet me scratching behind my ears and running his hand through my fur.

"Wanna go help me in the lab?" Tony asks and I nod purring loudly glad to do something normal.

"I promise we will find a way to turn you back into a human okay, geez I don't even know if you understand me." Tony said and I meowed up at him trying to tell him that I understood, but I could tell Tony didn't get the message as he sighed and just pet me.

I look at him concerned. What happened to Ultron? Why is Tony sad? Where are the other Avengers? I remember Tony used to explain everything while he worked. So I waited and then sure enough Tony started explaining everything. Venting about how they had to blow up a flying city and that he made a new Artificial Intelligence called Vision? I didn't know much about Artificial Intelligence but it sounded cool. I had no idea what the Mind Stone was but neither did Tony so I just accepted it. Tony told me Bruce was missing and I got a little sad I miss him. Tony then told me it was just going to me and him for a while. I guess that was alright but I kind of miss the other Avengers.

I see a picture of Pepper and I paw at it and look to Tony. "Oh... You are wondering about Pepper? She won't be around either, we are on a little break. She can't seem to handle me going off trying to get myself killed again and again." Tony said chuckling sadly.

I rub myself against him trying to comfort him the best I can. He pets me hugging me and crying into my fur. I purr hoping to comfort him and then I stop as he softly heaves crying openly. I don't know how long he cried I didn't know how to keep track of time anymore everything just seems to blur together, but I do know that I will be there for him.


	3. Civil War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N = Your Name   
> Y/FN = Your First Name  
> Y/LN = Your Last Name

Tony looked for a solution to help me turn back, he did tests, scanned me, took my blood. Nothing ever came up he had no idea what to do. I sighed sadly as Tony gave up. "I am so sorry kid. I don't know how to turn you back." Tony said petting me gently. I sighed I knew my transformation was magical and Tony knew nothing about magic. I guess we were both lost. 

From there Tony just acted like normal we went back to our normal routine of working in the lab, eating food, talking. Well Tony talked I just listened. One day Tony came home from this convention he said he had to go to and he seemed really sad and frustrated. I tried comforting him the best I could but then he was silent. I didn't know what to do. Tony would be mad at me if I tried to comfort him right now, or he usually would, but he smells really sad and defeated. I hesitantly approach him and flinch back when he looks towards me. 

"Oh, Princess you would not believe the day I had." Tony starts talking again and I sigh in relief glad dad wasn't going to be mad at me. Wait, did I just call Tony 'Dad!?' My ears go down bashfully as I blush embarrassed. I then realize Tony was still talking and he was still very sad. I go up to him and comfort him the best I can. He doesn't seem to get better this time though just sighing in defeat while petting me slowly while explaining what happened. 

"I mean seriously, I know we can't save everyone but I wish I could. I wish I could have saved you, but no you're stuck as a cat forever." Tony said clenching up his fist pulling on my fur a bit and I back away scared. Maybe he was in one of his moods!? I flinch as Tony hits the table beside me angrily and I jump off the table running under something for protection.

"Princess, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, again. I know I hurt you in the past and I always feel horrible when it happens... god, Princess please come out... You are all I have left." Tony says and I slowly approach him.

"Look I am sorry, I am a mess up, I ruin everything I touch." Tony says and I run to him jumping on the table again and touch noses with him to let him know I am here for him. "Why haven't you left me yet?" Tony asks and I look at him confused. "Everyone else leaves..." Tony says and I huff pawing at his arm. Tony starts petting me again and I purr leaning against him giving him all the support I can.

~~~~~~~

Tony eventually calms down then he leaves me with Vision as he goes out to talk to people again. I don't really have an opinion on Vision we get along enough but he isn't human. I follow Vision though just watching him. He taught me a lot about what he can do. How he can make himself transparent and go through solid objects. He kind of reminded me of Tony, I liked that about him. Tony then came back and I ran to him knowing he might need comfort I was surprised when he smelled determined and not sad like I thought. 

Tony let me follow him to this meeting? Where all the Avengers were there also this person I never met before, Secretary Ross? I didn't know much about the subject they were talking about and Tony seemed calm enough so I stayed by his side and he pet me, but I could tell he was watching the other people in the room for their reactions on the Accords. The people started arguing again and I huffed sadly staying by Tony not ever leaving his side. I could feel Tony getting gradually more agitated as the people kept arguing so I moved away just in case Tony got too mad again. Tony hasn't hurt me for a long while, he said he was done hurting me. He didn't want to so he promised himself he wouldn't. I walked next to Tony as he started walking around and talking. I didn't want anything to do with the conflict but I would always show that I was on Tony's side, no matter what. 

The other people still treated me like a cat I don't think Tony ever told them I used to be human. I guess telling them would just cause more problems and right now they didn't seem to be getting along. I didn't mind though, I have been a cat long enough that it feels normal by now. 

Tony leaves me with Friday somewhere, by now we have been moving around so much I don't know where I am at. All I do know is that I will be safe with Friday. Tony says he is busy dealing with Steve. I am not sure what that means but I don't think I like it. Steve and I never got along in the first place and if Tony is mad at him now then he must of done something real bad. 

When Tony comes back its bad, I can smell anger coming off of him in waves. I cower away as he comes into the room angrily. "Princess!" Tony called out and I peeked out from behind a box scared. "There you are." Tony says his tone a lot softer and I can't tell his intentions as he approaches me. "We, my child, are going to Queens!" Tony exclaims picking me up and I am a little shaken but I stay calm as he brings me over to where he keeps the suits. Tony tells me to get in the IronCat suit so I do and then he puts on me on his back and we are flying again. I don't particularly like flying with Tony, it is scary and strange. 

After about five minutes I get used to the height and the speed and I finally relax dozing off in the suit as we fly to Queens. Tony drops me off at the Tower and he said he will be right back. Strangely he doesn't tell me what he is doing he just leaves me alone. I huff feeling lonely then I see Dum-E and my ears perk up happily. I run over to Dum-E and meow up at him and he pets me beeping happily. Dum-E keeps me company as we wait for Tony to come back. 

Tony comes back and he smells happy? and somewhat annoyed? Tony then smiles down at me. "We got him on our team. Hopefully one day you can meet him, his name is Peter. He is a little younger than you I think you guys will get along nicely." Tony then seems to remember something because his mood shifts going back to having a sad undertone. "Heh I forgot, you're still a cat..." Tony said sadly. "I will find a way to turn you back one day okay." Tony promised picking me up and hugging me. I purred happily the hope of one day turning back into a human returning for a moment. 

We slept at the tower and had a peaceful night as Tony explained everything to me like normal then eventually fell asleep as I lied on his chest right where the arc reactor used to be. I loved our little talks even if I never did any of the talking. 

~~~~~~

The next day me and Tony fly back to Germany. Tony starts preparing to fight and I get in the IronCat armor wanting to fight with him. I knew I was a cat right now but Tony sounded like he needed all the help he could get. 

"No, Princess, you got to stay here, stay safe, no way I am letting you come with me." Tony said as I meowed up at him in the armor. I meow louder standing beside him and he sighs. "I won't let you fight but I guess it won't hurt to bring you along." Tony said and I purred happily as he let me come with him. 

We arrived at the airport and Tony told me to stay in this building near by while he fought so I stayed. I tilted my head though smelling two other people in the building Tony put me in. I padded over to them quietly and watched to see what they were doing.

"I heard something." The one with the metal arm said and I froze just watching him closely.

"What is it?" The other one asked. I get out of the armor and approach them experimentally.

"Oh it's just a cat." The metal arm one says.

"A cat? Didn't Steve say Tony had a cat that hated him?" the guy with wings said.

"Yeah Steve hated that cat." Metal arm said chuckling. I jump up onto wings climbing his leg and pawing at his arm confused as it was glowing. These guys must be the people Tony were fighting because they seemed to be on Steve's side and Tony didn't like Steve right now.

"Hey don't mess with that!" Wings said and pushed me away. I hissed at him scratching his arm and then I heard Steve's voice coming out of a device.

"Guys what's taking so long?" Steve asked and I hissed trying to find where Steve's voice came from.

"Sorry Cap. We just got a little distracted." Wings said glaring at me I hiss loudly pawing at his hand. "Bucky deal with this dame cat please!" Wings said and I look to Bucky? confused.

"Come on little kitty let's not attack Sam now." Bucky said lifting me up and holding me gently in his arms. I purr as he pets me and Sam looks to Bucky confused.

"Really?" Sam said looking at him in disbelief.

"I like cats." Bucky defended himself and then put me down as Sam went back to tapping at the computer thing in his arm. I run back towards my armor and get back in as Bucky and Sam start running. I follow them and I freak out as the Spider-Man guy comes and attacks him. I think his name was Peter? I watch them fight from the shadows and I jump on Bucky as I see him about to throw something big at Peter.

"Argh!" Bucky exclaims as I tackle him. "What the hell?" Bucky says looking at me as I cling onto his chest sinking my claws into his flesh. Bucky just stares at me seemingly unaffected by my claws sinking deeper into his skin drawing blood. "Okay this officially became weirder." Bucky says prying me off his chest and I let go meowing up at him. "Stay here." Bucky says setting me down gently and then running off.

I stay for a while then I hear a crash so I pad over to them and look at them as they are in webs now and on the floor. I jump down to them, my armor letting me land without getting hurt. I meow up at Bucky and he tilts his head at me.

"Not you too." Bucky says as I lie down on his chest meowing at him.

"Come on!" Sam exclaims looking to me angrily.

"I told you Sam cat's are peaceful creatures." Bucky said picking me up after he got the spider webs off of his metal arm. Sam rolls his eyes and runs out of the room. Bucky runs with him and I jump from his arms not feeling safe anymore. I run beside him though following Bucky, trusting him. 

I stop running when I see Steve with a bunch of other people. I recognize Clint and run towards him happily.

"Princess?! What are you doing here?" Clint asks me as I run beside him happily. I then see Steve glare at me and I stop running again. Was Clint on Steve's side? I meow sadly watching Clint look back at me then run with the others.

"Princess?" I heard Tony from the armor and I ran to him confused. "I thought I told you to stay back." Tony said to me upset and I put my head down guiltily hiding behind him as Steve came closer. The two groups start running towards each other and I get scared as I see all my friends start fighting each other.

A lot of things happened I couldn't keep track of it all but I mostly stayed out of the fight. That is until I saw Steve and Bucky together hiding behind some big boxes. I approached them and jump on Bucky clinging onto his chest. Bucky gently held me and I purred as I made the helmet part of my suit retract and Bucky pet me.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked Bucky.

"Steve, you know I like cats." Bucky said petting me.

"Put the cat down and focus!" Steve said and Bucky reluctantly put me down giving me one last pet before running off. I put my helmet back on and watched as people fought this huge person. After the fight I run up to Tony as he lands beside Peter.

"Take care of my cat I will be back for her later." Tony says taking off and I look at Peter and he looks back at me. I meow at him and he just stares at me.

"Okay?" Peter says holding out his hand I retract my helmet and he backs up surprised. I meow up at him and he stares at me. I purr rubbing myself against him and he finally starts petting me. I think I like Peter he is nice.

Tony comes back but I can tell he is in distress. Tony picks me up and I start to shake as he presses a button making the IronCat armor drop me into his arms. We go to this weird place that smells funny. I can still tell that Tony is in distress. I try comforting him but he just puts me down and I follow him staying by his side. 

~~~~~~

"Come on Princess I can't face them without you." Tony says picking me up and going into what I think is a helicopter. I haven't seen many helicopters in my life but it kind of scared me as Tony closed the doors and the chopper took off. Tony just held me not talking as he pet me the action I presume to be calming.

Tony gets new information and I listen but I zone out just being there for Tony. We land at this weird place I don't like it so I stick close to Tony. Everything is super tense as I follow Tony around.

I get scared as I see Clint and the other people we were fighting against in big cages. I shiver staying as close to Tony as I can as Clint claps his hands scaring me.

"The Futurist gentleman! The Futurist is here!" Clint says loudly and I hiss at him looking at him betrayed. "He sees all! He knows what's best for you, whether you like it or not." Clint says glaring at Tony for a moment. His eyes shift landing on me and his eyes soften looking at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Give me a break Barton. I had no idea they'd put you here. Come on." Tony says defending himself and I look at Clint sadly. Clint tears his gaze away from me and then speaks again.

"Yeah, well, you knew they'd put us somewhere, Tony." Clint says glaring up at Tony.

"Yeah, but not some super-max floating ocean pokey. This is a place for maniacs this is a place for..." Tony said and I could smell the discomfort coming off of him.

"Criminals? Criminals Tony. Think that's the word you're looking for." Clint said standing up and approaching the bars. I meow up at Clint sadly and Clint looks to me for a second before shaking his head. "Right? That didn't used to mean me. Or Sam, or Wanda. But here we are." Clint said to Tony ignoring me.

"Because you broke the law I didn't make you." Tony said and I huffed sadly as Tony started arguing with Clint. Tony started walking away and I stayed by his side looking back at Clint sadly. Clint hit the cage wall making a loud clang and I jumped scared running between Tony's legs making him stumble.

"Come on Princess." Tony says frustrated picking me up. Tony then started talking to Sam and he put me down gently. I stayed by his side though. Tony brought me back on the helicopter then told me to suit up. I tilted my head confused then he got out the cat armor and I went in it confused. He got in his own suit and made me ride on his back again and we flew. By now I have gotten used to flying with Tony so I didn't mind that much. 

~~~~~~

Tony told me to stay in the armor as we went inside this scary building. We met up with Steve and Bucky and I hissed at Steve when I saw him. Tony told me to stand down though. Once Bucky stood down as well I ran to him purring. 

"When did this happen?" Tony said gesturing to me and Bucky. 

"At the airport, she tried attacking me but I like cats I couldn't hurt her." Bucky said petting me. 

"That begs the question, why is your cat here?" Steve asked Tony confused.

"She likes to help me, She is my back up." Tony said confidently.

"She is a cat." Steve pointed out and I hissed at him. 

"A very smart cat." Tony defended me and I purred in Bucky's arms. 

"Right." Steve said watching Bucky and I cuddle. The subject is dismissed as Bucky puts me down and I stay by Bucky's side as we venture the big scary place. 

~~~~~~

We come into this large room with weird containers with people in them. I shiver as a voice starts talking and I soon learn all these people are dead. A light comes on showing a guy behind a big wall and Steve throws his metal disk at it. His shield, I keep forgetting the names of things.

Steve talks to the person behind the wall and I move to Tony's side as a video starts playing and I can smell fear on Tony. Suddenly Tony attacks Steve and I am on the move attacking Steve along with Tony. Steve throws me away and I hit a wall. I yowl in pain and I hear Tony yell out in rage.

I try moving but every time I do all I feel is pain. I can hear Tony, Steve, and Bucky fighting. I meow twice and the armor spits me out. I get up shakily and look to them as they fight. I stay back mostly just watching as I feel useless as Steve and Bucky beat Tony up.

Tony blows Bucky's metal arm off and I get up trying to run to Tony as Steve starts beating up Tony. Steve has Tony pinned and I jump on Steve's back sinking my claws into his back and biting his neck. Steve yells out in pain rolling over and throwing me off. I watch as Tony attacks Steve again knocking him back against the wall.

I watch hopelessly as Steve gets the upper hand again breaking Tony's arc reactor with his shield. I get up and run to Tony as Steve walks away with Bucky.

"You don't deserve that shield. My father made that shield!" Tony yells out to Steve and he drops it walking away. Tony sighs tiredly and I go to him worriedly.

"Princess, did he hurt you?" Tony asks petting me gently and I flinch away as his hands brush against my ribs. Tony sighs defeated as I curl up in his lap. "Come on Princess, lets go get you healed up." Tony says lifting me up very gently then we both get out of there.


	4. Turning Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goes away from following the story of the movies...

Me and Tony both slowly heal from our wounds and things return to normal... mostly. Pepper comes back so that is a plus. Things got weird though when Perter started coming over. At first Peter just came over occasionally working in the lab with me and Tony. Then things started getting weird. Peter would start staying over longer than necessary. Sometimes he would stay over and watch movies with us. It was nice I really felt like he was becoming part of our little family. Tony never told Peter about me being human once. I guess it was for the best though I didn't need Peter to be constantly worrying about me too. 

One night me and Tony are in his room. 

"Hey kid... What do you think about Peter?" Tony asks me as we lie on the bed. I think on it for a second then purr rubbing my face into Tony's chest. "I assume that means you like him?" Tony asks petting me gently. I meow up at him happily purring and he sighs leaning against his pillow. "He's a good kid. I don't think he is ready for real missions though." Tony says rambling on about Peter. "You know I wish you could talk to me." Tony says pondering as I lie on his chest. "Wait... can you still type?" Tony ponders sitting up and making me fall into his lap. I look up at him as he picks me up bringing me to the lab again. 

Tony brings up a keyboard and looks at me. "Princess I want you to type hello if you can understand me." Tony says and I look at the keyboard curiously. Okay easy enough right?

Wrong! I paw at the screen where the H is but it registers the H G and J. I look towards Tony sadly and he backspaces the G and the J looking at me hopefully. I try getting to the E but it is too far away so I stand on the keyboard mashing different letters on accident before I finally paw the E. I huff frustrated and just lie on the keyboard giving up. "Well, you almost had it." Tony says looking to me still a tiny bit of hope in his eyes. "Okay Why don't we do this." Tony says moving the letters so they are all in a line and have room in between them so I don't accidentally press two or more at the same time. I smile and go to the H pushing it forward with my paw then go over to the E and do the same thing. Eventually I have the word hello typed out on the screen and I smile happily. "You did it!" Tony says hugging me. "Great kid, okay so to make this easier I am going to be asking you yes or no questions and all you have to do is press y for yes or n for no." Tony says all the other letters disappearing except those two. "Okay! What to ask first! Wow! Hmmm..." Tony thinks for a moment and I stare up at him. "Is your real name Y/FN Y/LN?" Tony asks and I paw the Y happily this new form of communication comforting. "Do you want me to call you Y/N?" Tony asks and I hesitantly paw N the name foreign to me now. "Okay..." Tony says sounding puzzled but kept silent again probably thinking of another question. "Do you even want to turn back into being a human?" Tony asks after a long silence. I am about to paw Y then I hesitate, taking my paw back. Of course the answer should be yes, right? After a bit of pondering Tony sighs and I look up at him confused. "Yeah I guess that is a big question." Tony says petting me. I lean into his hand finding comfort in his pets. "Guess we'll never know the answer right?" Tony says and I purr pressing the Y. Tony chuckles and picks me up leaving the lab and going back to bed.

~~~~~~

Tony and Peter are working in the lab and I am happily watching them work and sometimes helping them retrieving items for them. 

"So Peter..." Tony says hesitantly and my ears perk up sensing Tony's nervousness. "There is something I need to tell you, about my cat." Tony says and I walk over to him rubbing myself against his leg to comfort him to tell him it is okay. 

"What is it?" Peter asks innocently. 

"She- Her name is actually Y/N and she is- was human. I think it was done magically, do you know anyone besides Loki who could turn her back?" Tony asks. 

"Yeah! Doctor Strange! He is a wizard I met while on patrol one day! Peter says excitedly and Tony smiled happily. 

"Really?!" Tony asks sounding hopeful.

"yeah maybe he can reverse whatever spell was put on her!" Peter says excitedly. "I mean it would be nice to properly meet her." Peter says smiling at me and I smile back purring slightly. 

"I'll lead the way." Peter says and Tony picks me up as we follow Peter out of the building and to Doctor Strange's place.

~~~~~

We get to Doctor Strange's place and Peter knocks on the door. I hiss as it just opens on its own no one on the other side. 

"Calm down Princess I'm sure everything will be fine." Tony pets me as we follow Peter in.

"Hey Doctor Strange! I brought some friends!" Peter yells out and then the room shifts and we are all in front of Doctor Strange in this weird library place.

"Tony Stark?" Strange asks looking at us questionably. "What do you want?" Strange says coldly and Tony huffs angrily. I meow trying to get rid of the tension and sure enough Tony relaxes and Doctor Strange looks to me nonagressively. "Tony? Why did you bring your cat?" Strange asks.

"Well that's actually an intresting story..." Tony then began explaining what happened to me and how I used to be human. Once Tony finished Strange just stood there absorbing it all processing what this meant.

"So you came to me in hopes that I would turn Y/N back into a human?" Strange askes and Tony nods. "No." Strange says and I jump from Tony's arms yowling in protest. "Woah geez I was only joking." Strange says laughing as I lash my tail out in anger, hissing at him.

"Princess, calm down." Tony says as I glare at Strange. I huff frustrated but calm down sitting down by Tony's side.

"Okay let me go find the spell to turn you back." Strange says walking away.

"Shh it's okay kid." Tony says petting me and I purr calming the rest of the way down. Strange came back and then put a blanket on top of me. I am surrounded by black smoke and suddenly I am human again.

"Y/N?" Tony calls out and I grab the edges of the blanket hugging it close to me.

"Tony?" I say hesitantly peaking my head out carefully still having the blanket ontop of my head.

"It worked!" Peter yells out and I flinch away scared.

"Hey, look at me it's okay kid." Tony says and I look to him curiously. "See you're alright." Tony says gently and I smile feeling safer.

"Here are some clothes for you." Strange says handing me some cloths.

"Thanks." I say hesitantly taking them and then putting them on under the blanket. I come out again and Peter gasps looking at me shocked. "What?" I ask tilting my head confused.

"Nothing, just you... still have cat ears." Peter says hesitantly and I feel them and frown sadly.

"Y/N I am sure this isn't permanent right?" Tony says looking to Strange and he just shrugs.

"I could try another spell but it could just turn her back into a cat." Strange says as Tony glares at him.

"Oh okay." I say quietly my ears going down in sadness.

"Y/N? Are you okay?" Peter asks as Tony and Strange start yelling at eachother. I stay silent though too sad to speak. "Come on let's take a walk." Peter suggests leading me away as Tony and Strange continue to yell. "So uh hi. I guess we already technically met. So what do you want to do now." Peter asks as we walk through the Sanctum.

"I don't know. I don't have a job, or a home. I don't even know where my family is or if they're still looking for me." I say sadly and I notice I still have a tail. "It's not like I could go back anyway, because I look like this." I say sadly twitching my tail and flicking my ear.

"You know I'm pretty sure Tony wouldn't mind you staying with him for a while." Peter says smiling at me.

"Really?" I ask hesitantly.

"Yeah, he took you in as a cat, I am sure he won't throw you out just because you're mostly human now. Plus if he does throw you out you can stay at my place." Peter says happily and I smile.

"Thanks Peter." I say happily.

"No problem Y/N" Peter replies stopping.

"Speaking of Tony and Stephen. Where are they?" Peter asks looking around.

"Where are we?" I ask confused.

"Hey kids." Tony calls out and we both turn around looking towards him.

"Hey Mr. Stark!" Peter greets him enthusiastically.

"Hi Tony." I greet him much quieter.

"Come on we're going home." Tony says leading the way and me and Peter follow him.

"So what about my ears and tail?" I ask as we get to the door.

"Here." Tony says handing me his hoodie. "You can hide your ears in the hood and hide your tail under it." Tony says and I put it on quickly. I make sure to tuck my tail under the hoodie around my waist and cover my ears completely before Tony nods and we went out to Tony's car. Me and Peter both sit in the backseat as Tony drives back to the tower.

The drive was spent in silence as me and Peter both sensed Tony was mad. The silence went on as we got out of the car then went up to the top floor. Tony went in the lab and I followed him like I always did and waited just a bit away waiting until he said something. Tony sighs and I relax taking the hood off showing my ears, my tail unwrapping and swinging through the air.

"Stephen is so infuriating!" Tony yells and I back away scared.

"I mean seriously! How could he do that?!" Tony yells and I hesitantly approach him.

"He is such a jerk. He and his stupid magic." Tony says sourly.

"I mean he didn't even turn you all the way back!" Tony complains and I look away sadly sitting down on the floor beside his legs.

"Oh come here Princess." Tony says lifting me up and letting me sit on his lap. I bury my head in chest and purr when he starts petting me.

"What do we do now?" Tony asks after a bit of silence of him just petting me gently while I snuggle him.

"Come on let's go check on Peter." Tony says and I get off his lap walking beside him as we went back to the living room where we left Peter.

"Hey kid." Tony greets Peter and I just wave silently.

"Hey guys! So is Y/N going to stay with you?" Peter asks and Tony looks at him baffled.

"Of course she is staying with me." Tony says sounding offended and I chuckle enjoying how protective Tony is of me.

"That's not what we talked about Peter." I say smiling happily at him.

"What did you guys talk about?" Peter asks curiously. I just shrug and Tony sighs in relief smiling at me.

"Nothing for you to worry about Peter." Tony says throwing his arm around my shoulder hugging me closely and I purr rubbing my head against his chest.

"You guys are so adorable." Peter says laughing and I huff play glaring at him. 

"Well, this cutie." Tony says booping my nose.

"Is absolutely adorable but other than that, I have no idea what you're talking about kid." Tony says hugging me closer. Peter laughs and I hiss quietly.

"Oh calm down Princess I was just teasing you." Tony says ruffeling my hair. I reluctantly calm down and smile glad to have Tony and Peter here for me. Tony let me go and Peter invites me to join him on the couch so I do.

"So how was your life before being turned into a cat?" Peter asks as Tony goes to the kitchen getting coffee.

"Well that's complicated." I say hesitantly. I then told him about all my stuggles in life how my family treated me how nice or not nice life was. I told him mostly everything leaving out the bits that felt too personal to share. After I finished I notice Tony listening in as well.

"So how did you end up in that alley?" Tony questions and I shrink back ashamed.

"I was running away from home, I didn't think anyone would find me there. I just needed to breath." I say remembering that night.

"Running in the rain?" Tony asks.

"The rain calms me. It helps me think." I say smiling feeling calm again.

"You never really answered me earlier so I'll ask again. Did you remember everything when you got turned into a cat or did the smoke mess with your mind also?" Tony asks.

"At first I remembered but then I lost all my memories the only thing I knew was I'm cold scared and hungry. Then you came by and saved me." I say gratefully smiling up at Tony.

"I thought you were just a normal cat. I am truly sorry for what I did." Tony says remembering a darker time.

"I've already forgiven you Tony. Plus it's been a long time since you..." I cut myself off opting to just hug Tony and Tony hugs back petting me gently.

"Y/N what did he do to you?" Peter asks and we both look to him surprised.

"Don't worry about it Peter it's in the past." I say quickly defending Tony.

"What is in the past? What are you guys not telling me?" Peter says getting upset. Tony sighs in sadness and resignation.

"Tony don't." I say hanging on to his arm.

"He deserves to know." Tony says and we sit down on the couch next to eachother.

"Peter I wasn't a good person back then. I was rude I got drunk a lot. I hurt my cat out of anger sometimes." Tony says very hesitantly and I flinch at his words the memories coming back.

"She was scared of me probably still is scared of me when I am silent while I work." Tony says glancing at me and I look away holding onto my tail.

"You noticed." I say surprised.

"Yeah at first I didn't know why I couldn't see you whenever it happened but I figured out that you were avoiding me." Tony says sounding sad.

"Is that why you always talked to me?" I ask.

"At first I only talked because it was a way to vent but after that it was to make sure you felt safe around me." Tony says looking at me guiltily.

"I'm sorry." Tony apologizes again.

"I forgive you Tony." I say hugging him. Tony pets me gently while he hugging me back.

"I got to go." Peter says backing out of the room and leaving us alone.

"You think he hates me now?" Tony asks sadly.

"No, he doesn't hate you." I reassure him only smelling trace amounts of sadness and shock from Peter earlier. Tony sighs in sadness and I comfort him the best I can rubbing my face against his arm and purring. Tony smiles and I purr louder.

"How do you always manage to make me feel better?" Tony asks rhetorically and I just smile up at him purring in content. Tony sighs in sadness then starts walking to his lab and I followe him happily.

"Y/N is it okay if I still call you Princess?" Tony asks nervously.

"Yeah it's okay." I say smiling at him. Tony sighs in relief and I purr as we start working on something together.

"Wanna try it?" Tony says after explaining what he was doing.

"What?" I say confused.

"I mean now you can do more than just hand me things and I figured you probably learned how to do some of the stuff I do so wanna help?" Tony asks 

"Yeah!" I say excitedly. Tony then continues to teach me how everything works but he didn't have to teach me much I already knowing a lot about everything from watching him work. Tony then starts a project and we work on it together I hesitantly putting in my own imput at first then more confidently later as Tony works and lets me actually do some work too.

"And that's just about it." Tony says finishing up our project. I yawn tiredly closing my eyes for a second.

"You tired Princess?" Tony asks and I nod trying to keep my eyes open as I look up at him.

"Okay Princess let's go to bed." Tony says picking me up and I purr while hanging on to him loosely. Tony lays me gently down on his bed and puts the covers over me. Tony then gets in beside me and I snuggle up to his chest purring in delight as he puts his arms around me petting me gently. We both fell asleep happily. 

~~~~~~~

"Hey Princess." Tony says sadly waking me up. 

"Are you okay?" I ask looking up at him concerned.

"No. Not really..." Tony says petting me and I purr rubbing my face against his chest.

"I can't stop thinking about Peter. What if he hates me now?" Tony asks.

"He doesn't hate you." I say comfortingly.

"Do you think he will come back?" Tony asks.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he will." I say my tail lashing through the air.

"Don't worry Tony, I am sure he will be back tomorrow." I say in confidence purring delighted as Tony smiles down at me.

"Yeah, you're right." Tony says relaxing and falling asleep. I slowly fall back to sleep too. 


	5. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning!⚠️ Panic attack ahead! plz don't read if you really don't want to. I also apologize in advance.

The air is tense as Peter comes in the next day. "I'm sorry." Tony immediately apologizes. 

"I forgive you." Peter says cutting Tony off from saying anything more. 

"What?" Tony says confused looking to Peter surprised. 

"Y/N already forgave you so I forgive you too, I believe you changed." Peter says smiling up at him and Tony smiles back. 

"Great, thanks." Tony says awkwardly. "Let's head to the lab and work on your suit yeah?" Tony says quickly changing the subject and Peter lights up at the mention of working on his suit. 

"Yeah let's go!" Peter said excitedly heading to the lab and me and Tony follow him happily. 

~~~~~~

We work in the lab like normal and I am glad to actually work and help with them. They are my family and the best thing I ever had. 

~~~~~~

One day Tony comes in the lab and I can tell he is stressed. I hesitate on to ask what's wrong a tiny bit of fear entering my system as Tony just paces staying silent. 

"Y/N?" Tony calls out and I come out from my hiding place hesitantly. "Come here." Tony says opening his arms and I walk up to him. He brings me into a hug and I hug back purring into his chest. 

We stay like that for a while Tony just hugging and petting me while I purr, content to just comfort him. 

Tony lets go of me then starts rambling on about how he is working on getting the rouge Avengers pardoned. I just nod along giving him all the silent support I can. 

I don't feel comfortable speaking much. Tony was always the one doing the talking and not talking for so long made me scared to talk. 

"Kid?" Tony says and I shake my head snapping out of my thoughts. I look up at him curiously. "You okay?" Tony asks and I nod. Tony scratches behind my cat ear and I lean aginst his hand purring. 

"You're so precious." Tony says smiling down at me. "Come here." Tony says kissing my forehead then hugging me close and I hug him back purring.

"Did you hear what I said earlier?" Tony says holding my shoulder and looking into my eyes.

"What did you say?" I ask sheepishly. Tony sighs in disappointment and my ears go down in dread. 

"Tony I'm sorry." I apologize and Tony ruffles my hair. "It's okay kitty, I could never stay mad at you." Tony says petting me and I smile feeling better. 

"I should probably have Peter here for this anyway." Tony says. 

"Here for what?" I ask curiously. Tony smiles down at me. 

"You'll find out later." Tony says booping my nose, I huff shaking my head backing away slightly. 

"Is this about pardoning the Avengers?" I ask and he looks at me surprised. 

"Yeah, you were listening." Tony says petting me. 

"Yeah but what does pardon mean?" I ask confused, Tony looks at me puzzeled. Tony then continues to explain what pardon meant and what was happening with the government and the Avengers. I nodded vaguely following along. I didn't know some things but Tony explained it and I felt much better. 

"So what happens when they are pardoned?" I ask Tony curiously. 

"Well, we're still discussing that but they were talking about the Avengers coming here..." Tony says watching for my reaction. I freeze backing away. "Tony, Steve, he'll hurt you." I say shaking remembering what happened. "Y/N?" Tony says worriedly. 

"I don't want him to come back!" I say my breathing coming out fast as I panic. "Please I don't want him to come back!" I whimper scared trying to fight away the memories of Steve attacking me and Tony. 

"Kid?" I hear Tony say but I can't focus, crying out in terror I scramble away from him scared. 

"Tony!" I yell out shivering hugging my knees. I feel tears hot against my face as I panic. 

"Kid, you got to breath with me okay." Tony says taking my hand in his. 

"Kid look at me it's going to be okay." Tony says

"Come on open your eyes, look at me." Tony says and I open my eyes looking towards him still panicked. 

"Come on breath with me." Tony says bringing my hand up to his chest and he breaths slowly. I slowly calm down matching my breath with his. 

"It's okay we're alright." Tony says hugging me once I calm down and I sob into his chest. "Everything is fine, he isn't here. We're safe." Tony says petting me. I eventually stop crying just shaking in Tony's arms. 

"Sorry." I apologize quietly. 

"No it's okay, you don't have to apologize for anything." Tony says continuing to pet me. I relax purring into his chest. 

"Steve doesn't have to know you are here, I was actually planning on hiding you guys from him so you don't have to meet him again." Tony says and I nod relaxing into his hold. 

"You guys?" I ask confused. 

"You and Peter, you're my kids and I won't let him hurt you, not anymore." Tony says hugging me tightly and I smile. 

"Thanks Dad." I say and Tony starts crying. "Tony? Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry!" I say pulling away. 

"No it's okay, you can call me Dad if you want." Tony says hugging me again and I purr in relief hugging back.

"Come on lets go find Peter." Tony says after we stop hugging. 

"Okay." I say happily. Tony leads the way to the living room and we find Peter there watching a movie.

Tony explains how he is working on getting the Avengers pardoned and Peter takes it a lot better than I did. Peter actually seemed excited to see the Avengers again. 

"So I'll get to see the Avengers!" Peter says excitedly. 

"Yeah as my intern though I don't want them finding out you're Spider-Man." Tony says and Peter nods excited. 

"What about Y/N?" Peter asks his eyes landing on me. 

"The rouge Avengers won't know about her. She will stay hidden away from them at all times." Tony says and I purr smiling. "So that means no talking about her at any time." Tony says pointedly. 

"Yes, Sir." Peter says saluting and Tony chuckles. 

"When are they coming?" Peter asked excitedly. 

"Maybe a few weeks if things go well." Tony says and Peter nods. "I am going to start making protocols to help keep Y/N from the rouge Avengers and to help keep your secret as Spider-Man." Tony says and we both follow Tony to the lab helping him plan and make it so the Avengers wouldn't find out our secrets. 

~~~~~~


End file.
